1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns safes for valuables and guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our co-pending application for Patent No. PCT/AU03/001321, we describe safes with two pairs of hinges, one set is mounted on the safe body and the other set is mounted on the door. The two sets of hinges are interconnected to create an offset motion whereby the door is free to both slide left and right and to swing open and closed.
The hinges are installed inside the door opening and the door width exceeds the door opening width. The swing and slide motion allows the door to slide first to clear the door opening and then to swing toward the person opening the safe giving access to the safe interior. The geometry of this arrangement permits the door to open say 90-110°. There are instances where ammunition is kept in the safe and it would be more visible if it could be stored on shelves on the inside face of the door in the manner of egg shelves inside the door of a refrigerator. It would be more convenient if the door were to open wider say up to 180° or even 270°.